


You Can't Hurry Love

by shotgunrainbow



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunrainbow/pseuds/shotgunrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was also the only person Travis knew who pouted during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hurry Love

Wes was all long-limbs and yoga flexibility, but he was still himself during sex --meaning grumpy, particularly when he didn’t get what he wanted. He was also the only person Travis knew who pouted during sex.

"Stop that." Travis said, fingers trailing over the frown, waiting until Wes's mouth fell open in a gasp to catch a feel of his tongue.  He did it because Wes’s mouth was hot , okay, but also because it really pissed Wes off and that was always a plus.  (that first time, he'd barely rolled over before he'd gotten an earful of "It's disgusting and if I want something in my mouth I'll put it there" which probably hadn't been a come on but had put Wes's mouth on his mind for days.)

He took his spit-slick fingers and pinched a nipple, laughing when Wes groaned and grabbed his hand, dragging it out across the sheets.

"Get a good grip-" Wes said, too serious for someone sweaty and just begging for it, for someone who couldn't stop their hips from moving because they wanted it so bad. "-and hurry up already."

But Travis was just getting started. He was done thinking of their long day and their hard case, of Wes driving him crazy with every little thing and not giving an inch, so now Travis was going to take what he wanted.  And he wanted to settle in and stay there a while, kissing the sharp curves of Wes's shoulder and feeling the weight of Wes's legs on his waist.

He moved slow but hard, sure, deep.

"I'll kill you." Wes said, eventually, but Travis knew what he meant was _you're killing me_.

"Quiet down, baby."  which Wes also hated ( _I'm not your baby_ , even though he sort of was). When Wes reached up to slap a hand over Travis's mouth he just licked it, sucked in a finger because he liked it and he wasn't a germ freak like the Ice King. Travis rocked hard again, unforgiving, and Wes's hand flailed, scrabbling for purchase on Travis's neck, his shoulders, nails biting in just briefly before he let it fall uselessly to the sheets.

"Stop." Wes started, but bit his lip.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" Travis didn't get quite the shit-eating tone he was going for, but it was still pretty impressive considering how hard it was to hold still, buried in Wes and aching to just fuck him - but if he gave in now he wouldn't get what he really, really wanted.

Wes glared at him, another occurrence during sex that Travis hadn't been familiar with, but was pretty common for Wesley Mitchell sexy-times.  "Stop _stopping_."

He sounded pissed but his erection was still rock hard and puddling precome on his stomach, too far along thanks to half-a-blowjob before any of this began.  The thought made Travis smile and he thrust again, harder, and he knew it was just the right spot because Wes moaned, his first real sound of the evening.  He never made anything easy for Travis, not even this, but that only made it so much sweeter in the end.

Wes's legs were getting tired, sagging onto the bed, so Travis raised one and hooked it over his shoulder.  He thought _thank you yoga_ and leaned all the way forward.  It got him close enough to see the glaze in Wes's eyes as he stared back, a little dreamily. 

He meant to pull Wes's hair but he got distracted somehow (he blamed the way Wes was blinking real slow and clenching tight around Travis, distracting) and he wound up petting it, holding the sweaty locks in his fingers and just keeping them there.

Wes struggled up from the sheets he'd gotten himself caught in, putting both his hands in Travis's hair and the base of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.  Travis tried to avoid kissing on nights like these because, god, it did things to him - the way Wes's mouth just fell open and wanted him so hungrily, and he kissed dirty with all his teeth and tongue and wet lips.  Travis's hips twitched, involuntarily, and the answering groan into his mouth made him pull away.  "Nuh-uh, you're not getting me this time."                           

"Travis." Wes groaned, and it was the start, it made Travis's balls tighten, made his heart beat faster. "I-I really need -"

"If you want it you know how to get it." Travis fucked into Wes then, and again, again, hard, slow, but steady, and he could feel Wes's calves stretching against his back, could imagine those toes curling.  Wes's mouth fell open, and he moaned hard, pulling his own hair when he tore his head away from Travis’s hand, trying to quiet himself.  A hand fell to his mouth and he groaned into it, rolling his hips as best he could, always trying to take just a little more than Travis would give him.

It was going on his list as the one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but Travis stopped cold, leaving Wes hips to twist hopelessly on their own.

"Travis!" Wes was too breathless to do outraged, too desperate, but he tried. "'You - I hate you."

Travis was breathing hard, and his forearms trembled to hold himself up.  "Look at you baby, you're so hard."

"You-"

"I bet you're _this close_ to coming, god I can feel you, you want it so bad."

"-bastard."

Wes was looking wrecked.  Travis wanted it too now, bad, but not as bad as he wanted to hear it.  "Come on, ask me for it, ask me - ask me to -"

"-fffuck me."

_Yes._ Travis couldn't stop himself then, either, thrusting once and coming to a slow stop, wanting so bad to just fuck Wes already.

"Fuck me, please."  Wes,  finally, begging. " Please, please Travis."

God, Travis thought he could wait forever to hear those words, even though it always felt like he couldn’t wait one more second.  He fucked Wes , not stopping now.  He wrapped a hand around Wes's cock.

Wes said, " yes oh yes Travis Travis.” _Travis Travis_ so desperate and goddamn sexy it even made Travis's teeth ache for something.

 He lost his rhythm, his composure, fucking fast and shallow.  "Come on. Wes."

Wes came with a soundless gasp, his body trembling all over, coming all over Travis’s hand and clenching down on his his dick, unbelievably tight and fucking perfect in every way. 

Travis fucked him through it, so good it made his skin tingle, and Wes's whole body fell open to him, lax and pliable, well-fucked.  Travis put Wes's leg down and sat up.  He felt  like a king like this, Wes just staring up at him, all tired and happy, his body all for the taking.  Then he said, "Travis, Travis, come in me-" and Travis came so hard he couldn’t see straight, so hard he grabbed Wes's hip to steady himself, so hard he'd have to kiss away the bruises later.

**Author's Note:**

> old fill from Common Law Kink Meme


End file.
